


Soundless Messages

by Winter_Moonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: Leo gets a little more than just physical presents for his birthday.Happy Birthday, Leo Tsukinaga!





	Soundless Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Let's ignore the fact that Leo isn't actually at school during his birthday. Like Happy Elements does. ^^

Leo hums as he lays on the bench on the school’s rooftop. Currently, he is skipping his morning classes to do something much more worth his while: composing a new Knights song. It’s his birthday, after all, he should be able to do what he wants! He kicks his feet to the melody in his head, pen in his mouth in concentration.

Through the tree branches, the sun beams down against his back; the warmth keeps the chill from the breeze away. A metallic sound accompanies the rustling leaves.

“You’re still here, Ou-sama.”

“…He’s too concentrated…”

“Ah, Ritsu-chan, be careful. Don’t fall off.”

He feels another warmth on his back, along with a heavy weight. It’s beginning to become difficult to breath, so it catches his attention, forcing the melody to come to a stop. Leo turns his head and is greeted by a clothed tummy. Tilting his head up, it’s Arashi that greets him.

Arashi crouches down to his level, a gentle smile on her face. “Sorry to bother you.”

“Naru and…” Craning his neck further back, he can barely see who is laying on him, but his nose catches a scent that he has quickly become familiar with. “Rittsu.”

“Ou-sama~”

“What’s up?” Leo asks. He’s a little grumpy that the tune is fading away, but he’s a genius. He will just create something even more amazing!

“We saw you dancing up here when we had our gym class outside.” Arashi explains.

Ritsu rolls off of him, gracefully landing on his feet. He chuckles softly, “What’s with that tone? You were yelling all week about today.”

Leo sits up, suddenly grinning widely. “Was I? Hmm… what was today?? Do you have anything to say to me~?”

Ritsu shakes his head before leaning forward.

Leo’s eyes go wide and he is stunned into silence. Ritsu’s lips are surprisingly warm against his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Ou-sama.”

It is Arashi’s turn to giggle as she also stands and leans towards him. Her soft lips press against the middle of his forehead, making Leo instinctively close his eyes. “Happy birthday, Ou-sama.”

The two of them stand to their full heights, while Leo remains sitting on the wooden bench.

“Later~” Ritsu drawls out, turning around and waving his hand.

“Try to, at least, go to your afternoon classes. Lunch is almost over.” Arashi suggests light-heartedly. “See you!”

“…Bye.” He says softly in response, still dumbfounded.

Leo watches them walk away until the metal door closes behind them. Looking back towards his work, he spots two carefully wrapped gifts set beside him.

 

Leo ends up attending the afternoon classes. However, as expected, they’re boring. A travesty to the inspiration that bubbles just below the surface of his skin and resides in the corners of his mind. The only good thing that comes about going to class is getting congratulatory phrases from his classmates.

But now, even that, is over.

Leo slides down in his seat, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. What should he do now?

Knights has no practice today. A decision Izumi made out of kindness, no doubt.

“Oh, there you are, Leader.”

Leo turns his head, cheek pressing against the cold back rest of the chair. “Newbie~”

“I have a name. And sitting like that is quite improper.” Tsukasa scolds, stepping into the empty classroom.

Now that he thinks about it, where did everyone hurry off to? Leo is not even the one on class duty, today.

“You’re so uptight.” Leo pouts. “Let me do what I want~”

“Are you a child?” Tsukasa asks, but then sighs in defeat. “I guess that’s what makes you _unique_.”

Leo blankly blinks at the red head. “You should try it.”

“No, thank you, Leader.” Tsukasa finally makes it to his side and kneels down.

Another surprise of the day that makes Leo sit up straight. “Wha-?”

“Mind if I put this in your bag?” The first-year student asks, holding up an elegantly wrapped gift. “You may open it at your leisure.”

“All of that just for this?” Leo shakes his head, mildly disappointed but he can’t keep the grin from his lips. His cheeks are starting to ache. “Thanks, Suo~”

Reaching up, Tsukasa gently slides his fingers under Leo’s that are resting on his knee. Tsukasa grips them and brings them to his lips, laying a firm kiss onto the top of Leo’s fingers. “Happy birthday, Leader.”

Leo opens his mouth, but no sounds come out.

Clearing his throat, Tsukasa stands up, Leo’s hand still in his. Leo can see Tsukasa’s cheeks start to match the red of his hair.

“Um?”

“Won’t you come with me?”

Leo feels a gentle tug. Of course, he complies to his knight’s wish.

Tsukasa leads him through the school to a classroom, where Leo finds everyone that was missing before.

Party poppers go off and music starts to play.

A loud chorus of ‘happy birthday’ echoes between the walls.

Leo let’s out the boisterous laugh that crawls up his throat. He has been hoping all week for this.

 

The party eventually comes to an end when the sun begins to set below the horizon. The bright rays penetrate through the windows, creating shapes on the floor. The beautiful sight and the happiness Leo feels make the inspiration flow nonstop into his brain. He halts what he’s doing and grabs one of his newly gifted pens and notebooks to start scribbling music notes.

“I thought I told you to head home?”

“Shhh~ Sena, the inspiration!”

“Uh-huh.”

From the corner of his eye, Leo notices Izumi step up beside him.

Leo isn’t sure how long the melody takes him away, but when he finishes the last note with a flourish, Izumi is still right next to him.

“Done?” Izumi asks.

“Yep! It’s a masterpiece!”

Izumi reaches up and puts a hand on Leo’s head, giving Leo a pat. “Yeah. It probably is.”

Leo is silent for a moment. “Sena is being weird.”

Izumi snorts, taking his hand away.

Before Izumi can retort, Leo notices the tiny box in Izumi’s other hand. “A present? Give me~”

“Don’t act so spoiled.” Izumi grumbles, but nonetheless, puts the box into Leo’s grabbing hand.

“It’s my birthday~” Leo excuses. He then turns his head to offer his cheek. “Waiting~”

Shaking his head at Leo’s behavior, Izumi sighs. He reaches up, placing both hands on Leo’s head, thumbs faintly brushing against Leo’s cheekbones, and tilts it to the perfect angle. Giving Leo a moment to close his eyes, Izumi leans in, laying a feather light kiss onto Leo’s eyelid.

Izumi smells nice, Leo thinks. A scent he is accustomed to. Izumi’s lips are gentle, soft like a kitten.

“Happy birthday, Ou-sama.” Izumi whispers, breath lightly sweeping against Leo’s skin. He steps back. “I’ll clean up. Good night.”

With that earnest request, Leo nods and gathers his things.

 

On his way home, Leo runs his fingertips against the spots where his knights have laid a claim.

They sure surprised him, today.

When he makes it home, Leo goes straight to his room to open his gifts. Taking them out of his school bag one-by-one and laying them out on his desk, Leo notices that Izumi’s is the smallest.

He wonders what can fit into such a slight box.

A pocket knife? A small toy, like a Tamagotchi? A cute tea spoon? A key? A ring?? A-

“Flash drive.” Leo announces into the silent room the moment he opens the tiny box.

He tilts his head in confusion, inspecting the piece of technology in his hand thoroughly. Leo shifts in his seat and reaches to plug it into his computer.

The computer recognizes the new data and opens the flash drive as a folder. Leo is greeted with a multitude of pictures, familiar faces staring back at him. He clicks on the first one to enlarge and starts to scroll through.

From advertisement photos to random shots taken from a cell phone, the pictures chronologically tell the story of Knights during Leo’s absence.

Their faces, Leo notices, as time goes on, become softer. Their smiles become more genuine. The distance is shortening, both physically and emotionally.

Scrolling through in a daze, Leo is surprised when his own face greets him.

The very next photo is one of words.

_Our youth is not over. So, don’t go so far away. Our dream hasn’t ended, Leo-kun._

He smiles gently, touching the words on his brightly lit screen.

So, the kisses are a message to him, huh? A reminder to their King.

“A King is not complete without his Knights either.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kiss Meanings:

 

Cheek: Greeting, Mutual Relationship, Positive Feelings, Respect

Forehead: Admiration, Comfort, Assurance

Hand: Respect, Admiration, Allegiance, Chivalry

Eyelid: Deep Affection and Bond, Care, Feelings of Protection Towards Recipient

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ou-sama!
> 
> Come find me on twitter if you'd like~ @SnowyWinterNght


End file.
